


How It Will and Always Will Be

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, I Love You, I love fluff, Isabella never happened, Kisses, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Oswald deserves the world, but I'm planning a proposal fic, day three, doesn't really matter, early morning, forget about her, or snuggling?, oswald is mayor because he should be, protect him, shrieks, so do the Gotham writers...., they aren't engaged, this is fluff totally, totally weird because they should be, we all do lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Day Three: DomesticEd is constantly up hours before Oswald, but when Oswald wakes up with Ed for the first time ever(seriously), they share a moment that should've been shared a long while ago.





	How It Will and Always Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for Day Three of Nygmobblepot Week 2017!! If you enjoyed my ficlet for Day Two, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

This wasn't easy for them to do. Sleep and wake up in the same bed. Either Oswald would unfortunately fall asleep on the couch from his multiple glasses of wine or Ed would never go to sleep at all. Not like they didn't want to sleep together, of course they did. It was comforting and pleasantly warm. However, they never fell asleep or woke up with each other. Ed would come to bed late and wake up early. So, when time decides to give them the romantic moment of sharing these things, they both cherish it.

 

Usually, Ed's early alarm will only wake up Ed because Oswald was a normal human being with an appropriate sleep schedule which meant not four to six hours of asleep. He's still dead asleep when Ed is getting ready for his day. Today wasn't the case though. Oswald was home late and only a few hours into sleep when Ed's alarm goes off. It actually surprised Oswald to come home last night to Ed sound asleep, his arm across Oswald's side of the bed. He'll admit, it warmed his heart to see that Ed still clutches at him in his sleep without him really being there.

 

Ed opens his eyes, his hand running up his face to brush the hair out of his eyes and letting his hand rest on his forehead. He blinks a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the world around him. Not like it was much, the world is basically a blur without his high prescription glasses. He looks over to his right where a small form lays, surrounded by blankets. Even though Oswald is nothing but a blurry mound next to him, the sight still makes his heart flutter. Gotham City knows Oswald as The Penguin, King of the Underworld who murders for just being angry, but to Ed, he was adorable and beautiful in his own special way.

 

Ed turns onto his side and reaches to run his fingertips very softly down Oswald's cheek. All the time, Ed gives himself these sweet occasions where he can touch Oswald without Oswald shying away. Yes, Oswald's blush and shyness around him was to die for, but sometimes he needs this.

 

"Ed..." Oswald warns softly, stopping Ed midway through his caress.

 

Did his alarm really wake Oswald up? It never does. Ed knows that Oswald got home late last night, maybe around two, at the latest three, but he doesn't think it would also wake Oswald up at five in the morning. Oswald constantly informs Ed about how he shouldn't be waking up that early, but if Ed gets up any later, then Oswald's day won't be perfect. His schedules won't be completed. His speeches won't be thoroughly read over five times. Oswald's day needs to be perfect so Ed's can too.

 

"Oswald, you shouldn't be awake. If you're awake it'll ruin my whole morning schedule-"

 

"Go back to sleep, Ed. You deserve it."

 

"Oswald, you have to understand-"

 

Oswald sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ed curses to himself. He shouldn't be sitting up! He should be laying down and turning over, ignoring Ed's presence. He quickly sits up to, getting up onto his knees with his hands out in front of him, stopping Oswald from moving.

 

"No, no, you have to be asleep. If you go back to sleep, I'll be happy. You want me to be happy, don't you?"

 

  
"Ed, you can't function on three or four hours of sleep!"

 

"I went to bed at 11 last night, believe it or not! So, I had seven hours!"

 

"Unbelievable! Really?"

 

Ed sits on his heels, his hands now placed on his knees. For someone who just woke up, that was sass. He can't help but feel happy though. That's Oswald for you.

 

"Oswald, I need to wake up before you so your day goes by without any imperfections. If your day isn't great than neither is mine. Go back to bed, _for me_."

 

Oswald sighs. "You have to lie with me for five minutes. And then, I'll let you go."

 

Ed slips back under the covers, waiting for Oswald to maneuver himself back down as well. Once Oswald is settled back down beside him, Ed reaches out for him again, his fingertips brushing against Oswald's skin once more.  He hears Oswald sigh again, but it's not annoyed. It's relaxed. _Good._

 

"I really wished you would stay with me, Ed," Oswald confesses, moving in closer to Ed.

 

He rests his head on Ed's shoulder, his arm draping over Ed's thin, long body. All Ed wears to bed is a white undershirt with his boxers, a total surprise to Oswald the first time, who covers himself completely. Not like Ed was startled by that, Oswald wears three piece suits every day of the week. He simply likes being covered.

 

"You know I can't do that," Ed breaths, his fingers now running through Oswald's feathery black hair.

 

"At least eat breakfast with me. Drink coffee if you have to. I don't care. I just want mornings to be spent with you. Not you working in the other room while I sit by myself talking to Olga who I barely understand."

 

Ed chuckles at that. "Fine. I'll save you from the stubborn Olga who refuses to learn our language."

 

Oswald nestles into Ed's shoulder more, his grip becoming tighter around Ed's waist. "I love you, Edward Nygma."

 

"I love you too, Oswald. I know I don't say it as regularly as I should, but I do. I love you _so_ much."

 

"Then you'll stay here with me until I fall back asleep-"

 

"Os-"

 

"-in your arms."

 

How could Ed say no to that? He loves holding Oswald, knowing that every time he is, he's protecting him. Even if it's from nothing.

 

Ed presses his lips against Oswald's chastely, his lips only pressing hard and long enough for Oswald to acknowledge them. He smiles at Oswald pressing back just as lightly, Oswald's hand going up and down his tall frame gently. Ed places his chin on top of Oswald's head, letting Oswald continue his calming movements on his back.

 

"Promise me, Ed, that no matter what, we'll have this. Have this happiness and undying love between us," Oswald whispers into Ed's shoulder.

 

"I couldn't dream of anything less than that, Oswald." He kisses his hair, loving his smell of shampoo, "We're _always_ going to have this."

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of OC, but I believe that Ed and Oswald should be this sweet and cute when they're alone so leave me be.
> 
> Not going to lie, I'm in love with the ending. 
> 
> Also, I know these whole stories aren't that long and it's ticking me off because usually chapters for me are 4,000+ words, but these aren't because I started really late on Nygmobblepot week. This was seriously written last night(9/19/17) at 8:30-10:30pm. I'm just super busy and overwhelmed. I'm surprised that these two stories are even good.


End file.
